Just What the Doctor Ordered
by Abarero
Summary: And so, that is how Norway found himself down with a terrible cold and under the irritating care of Denmark, the world's worst doctor. DenNor


Notes: For indigodagger as part of thenordic5_xmas Secret Santa on livejournal. The prompt was: Norway's got a cold, and Denmark tries caring for him, though he ends up being a bit smothering and irritating since all Norway wants is some quiet time to nap.

* * *

**Just What the Doctor Ordered**

**

* * *

**

There are times Norway sorely wishes Denmark could get a clue. Actually, now that he thinks about it, that's more often than he'd care to admit. But the fact is, Denmark could just not take a hint at all, even if someone wrote it out on a large piece of wood and smacked him on the head with it.

So no matter how clearly and bluntly he told him he was sick and wanted to be left alone, he still wasn't that surprised upon answering the door to find Denmark standing there.

"Go away," he groused, slamming the door in his face.

An act that Denmark somehow translated as "It's okay Norway! I don't mind if I catch what you have, you don't have to worry about me!"

About an hour and one massive headache later, Norway had been forced to let Denmark in because he hadn't stopped knocking, ringing the doorbell, and calling his phone that entire time. Plus, the last thing Norway wanted when he felt so sickly was Denmark being stuck in his window all night, and the other nation was threatening to crawl through a window if Norway didn't let him in by the time the sun went down.

And so, that is how Norway found himself down with a terrible cold and under the irritating care of Denmark, the world's worst doctor.

"I'll get you tucked in all snuggly-wuggly before I go make some soup…" He said, bustling a sniffling Norway over to the couch and starting to pile him under an ungodly number of blankets.

"I don't need any soup," Norway said, coughing.

Denmark just tucked the seven or so blankets around him and held up Norway's stuffed pink bunny. "Aww, did you hear that bunny? Someone's not listening to Doctor Denmark's amazing Get-Well-Now-Norway cure plan!"

"You are not a doctor," Norway started, but was cut off as the pink bunny was pressed against his lips.

"I know to kiss it all better, like all doctors do!"

Norway snatched the bunny from him. Deciding that the straightforward approach was, as usual, no good with Denmark; Norway opted to strategically try to achieve peace and quiet another way.

"You're right Denmark."

Denmark blinked, then smiled. "Yeah I am. Here, I'll kiss it better too!"

He leaned in and pecked a kiss to Norway's lips. Norway, his arms pinned under the weight of all the blankets, could do no more then glare at him while coughing some more.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Denmark missed it. "No problem, best buddy!"

"So I'd…" He frowned. "I would like some soup, but I don't have any in the house. So you'll have to go to the store and…"

He should have seen the odd gleam in Denmark's eyes and backtracked, or felt some kind of chill of horror run down his spine. Instead, Norway watched as Denmark made his way to the door, blissfully thinking of the nice quiet and tranquility he'd have for awhile and knowing that a good rest would do his health more good than any soup or medicine would.

But right as Denmark reached the door, he paused.

"I hate to leave you alone when you don't feel well, Norge…" he began, walking over and plopping down on the couch next to the blanket cocoon Norway was trapped in, "so I'm going to do something I normally wouldn't."

"You _really_ don't have to," Norway said through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to cook you a soup from scratch!"

As Denmark got up and strode towards the kitchen, Norway did his best to try and get himself loose from the blankets. He'd _have_ to physically stop Denmark from doing this, it was the only choice he had.

But Denmark didn't notice anything until he heard the loud thud of Norway toppling over onto the ground and the feeble barrage of coughs that followed.

With a warm smile, he walked over and scooped up the smaller nation, laying him horizontally on the couch and tucking him in even tighter than before.

"If you wanted to lie down, you should have said so," he said jovially, pressing a kiss to Norway's temple. "Oh man, you're really hot. I better do something about your fever while I cook the soup too!"

* * *

Norway wasn't sure what was more worrisome, the large bag of ice that was on his forehead and starting to drip or the sounds of chopping and clanging coming from his kitchen.

Deep down, he'd admit that Denmark meant well. In fact, he'd chance a guess that most of the time Denmark meant well, unless it was directed at Sweden. But Denmark's intentions didn't mean that Norway had no cause for worry as he laid on the couch with drips of water ever so often trickling into his hair.

Thinking back to his phone call with Iceland earlier that day and how he'd told him that all he needed was a nice day of rest before he'd be feeling better, Norway wondered if perhaps he'd jinxed himself. Denmark had called, like clockwork, right when he woke up. It was an irritating habit of his, but Norway had grown strangely used to it.

It was the first thing he heard every morning: his cell phone going off and then Denmark's jovial tone wishing him "Godmorgen, Norge!"

He quashed the tiny smile that tugged at the corner of his lips at the thought. He didn't need to be told good morning, every morning, by Denmark. It was stupid.

But that morning, Denmark could easily tell by the hoarse 'Hallo' that Norway had croaked out that he was sick. There was simply no point in denying it to him, though Norway had tried in a vain attempt to keep him away. He was now wondering why he'd even answered the phone in the first place. He _knew_ it was Denmark calling. It was as if he secretly wanted Denmark to find out he was sick so he could come over and ridiculously dote on him (though that was not the case whatsoever).

"Uh oh, your bunny friend is getting wet!" Denmark's voice cut into Norway's musings.

He frowned as Denmark pulled off the ice pack and let it fall with a splash to the ground; Norway was about to reprimand him for it when he felt himself being unwrapped from the blankets and a hand pressed to his forehead.

"That's much better!" Denmark said joyfully. "Fever went down some."

Norway opened his mouth to retort, but that's when he realized that he did as a matter of fact feel a bit better. The combination of the ice on his head and the pile of blankets had probably driven his fever to break.

"Time to eat some soup, err…I guess it's not really soup though…"

Denmark pulled Norway upright, nestling him against his side as he sat on the couch with a bowl of...something in his lap.

"What do you mean it…" he coughed again, "isn't really soup?"

Pressing a kiss to Norway's face where one of the drips of water was still trickling down his cheek, Denmark held up a spoonful and said, "Open up wide, Nor or bunny's gonna eat it all!"

That just broke through Norway's last ounce of patience. He stood up, coughing a bit more as he did and not enjoying the feel of his head lurching into lightheadedness due to how fast he got up.

"Denmark, I am not a child, I do not need your assistance and _the bunny has a name_, you fool!"

Only the last part of the statement seemed to register and Denmark looked perplexed at the pink animal. "He does?"

"She," Norway corrected, rubbing his temples and knowing that his first two complaints had fallen on deaf ears. "Dagny's a she."

Denmark's expression softened at that, and he set aside the bowl on the end table. Holding out his arms for a hug, he murmured, "I just want you better, you know? I'm worried sick about you. You've only gotten mad at me like…three times today."

Norway blinked. _Something_ had gotten through his thick skull after all.

Tired and still feeling lightheaded (those were the only reasons, really) Norway let Denmark pull him into an embrace.

"I've been mad at you all day, stupid."

Denmark laughed, lifting Norway fully into his lap. "You're funny, Norge!"

Picking up the bowl again, Denmark waved it under Norway's nose.

"It's not soup but I made stew for you. You know, like back when we…"

Norway's eyes went wide, now recognizing the consistency of the stew and the pleasant smell it was wafting into his nostrils. It was the same stew Denmark used to cook back in their Viking days to lift everyone's spirits.

He tugged the spoon out of Denmark's hand and took a bite, a fond smile trying to surface on his lips that was only masked by the spoon in the way.

"Too much salt as always," he mumbled around the spoon. But as he put it back in the bowl, he cleared his throat and leaned up to peck a very quick kiss to Denmark's lips. "Thanks," Norway whispered so softly he hoped no one would hear it.

But he could tell by the dopey smile that surfaced on Denmark's face that he had.

"I bet my kitchen's a mess, isn't it?"

Denmark shrugged. "We can clean it up later, right?"

Norway gave him a look, but continued to eat the stew. "_You_ made the mess, you can clean it up."

"But everything's better with two, Norge!"

"You would think that, Denmark."

For the first time the whole day, Denmark fell mostly silent (just humming some Danish pop song under his breath) while Norway finished up the stew. With his stomach full and his fever not quite so stifling, Norway felt his eyelids droop. Yes, he could really go for that nap he'd been yearning for…

One yawn and somehow, Denmark got the idea. It was a miracle that such a subtle act clued him in, but Norway wasn't complaining. He set the bowl aside, lifted up Norway and Dagny the bunny, and under Norway's groggy glare whisked them both into the bedroom.

Norway felt his body sink into the comfort of his bed, his eyes drifting closed as his warm blankets were pulled up over him. Dagny had been tucked into his arms and a light kiss was pressed to the top of his head.

"Need anything else?" Denmark asked, gently pushing Norway's bangs out of his face.

He considered asking for the obvious peace and quiet, but instead he just said.

"Got everything I need right here."

Instead of leaving, like Norway thought he was going to, Denmark walked around the bed and crawled in behind him, gathering the shorter nation into his warm arms.

"Glad to know you need me, Norge," he said softly.

Not that it was true or anything, Norway thought inwardly, but it was just easier to agree and go to sleep rather than argue the point. He leaned back against Denmark for comfort and warmth, and felt sleep tugging at him even more insistently than before.

"Going to sleep now, Den."

Denmark just rubbed his arm and murmured, "I'll be right here when you wake up, Nor."

And deep, deep down Norway felt a little better knowing that. Not that he'd ever admit it.

THE END


End file.
